


Boys Will Be Boys

by Angearia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne's reluctant to share something with Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hellbound-hotel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hellbound_hotel**](http://hellbound-hotel.livejournal.com/) who wanted some Firefly/Serenity. This is my first effort in this fandom, though I've beta'd stories for it before.  I sure do hope it's shiny!

“Now don’t go gettin’ any ideas. You can meet ‘em, but that don’t mean nothin’. It don’t mean you get to just come in here and act like you own the place.”

“Jayne, it’s my ship. I do own the place.”

“Well, sure. If you wanna get all technical about it.”

“Jayne,” Mal drawled, reaching for his pistol and resting his hand on the holster.

“Alright, alright. Keep your britches on.” Jayne pulled out a key and opened the storage locker. “This here’s Vera. She’s my very favorite gun. And this beauty – well, I call her Lola. ‘Cause she’s sassy.”


End file.
